Joker's Safe Haven
by MissJackTheJoker
Summary: Elizabeth Angel Gladdish was never the most likable girl and was always alone in life. Her one wish was to be taken away to a better place. Enter The Joker. Will he make her regret her wish?
1. A lonely world

Elizabeth sighed a she walked out of her house alone, as she usually was. She was loner and she'd much rather be alone then with other people. People made her uncomfortable. Shed be around people if she had to, but shed rather not. "Such a lovely day outside today!" she said to herself, quite happy with the weather. "What to do...maybe I should go to the park. Hmm. Yeah, that's what i'll do." She walked to the park humming a nameless tune. As she arrived at the park she looked around for her favorite bench to sit on. The one she had carved her name into. "Elizabeth Angel Gladdish." she mumbled to herself as she sat on the bench. She breathed in the fresh park air as her long brown hair flowed around her. Elizabeth was quite enjoying herself.

"Ahhhh...life is good right now." she said to herself quietly. As quickly as she became happy, she became sad. She frowned, remembering that her life wasn't all that great. Her mother was a drinker and her father wasnt around much. Luckily she was 18 and able to take care for herself. No one really acknowledged her existence. She didn't really mind because she liked to be alone, but sometimes she needed someone. Someone to love her. truly love her, but she knew no one would because she want exactly next teen model. Her eyes were a beautiful blue and she had a nice smile, but as for her body it's the opposite of beautiful. She had small boobs and a she wasn't exactly skinny. She wasn't fat, but she was plump. She inwardly sighed as she stared at her shoes and the ground.

"I wish someone would just take me away to some other place..." she said emotionless. "You should really watch what you say." said a snickering voice. Elizabeth almost jumped out of her clothes. Had she been so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her? Elizabeth quickly jumped and turned around. The blood in her veins turned cold as she saw who had snuck up on her. It was the most notorious criminal in all of Gotham. The Joker.


	2. Meeting The Joker

Her eyes widened a she saw The Joker standing there by her bench. "What's the matter? Not used to being this close to a very handsome man?" he snickered. Elizabeth didn't answer and avoided making eye contact with this man by impulse. That seemed to enrage The Joker for some reason. He grabbed her by the throat and pulled her towards him with brute force. "Look at me!" he growled in her face. Elizabeth, not wanted to enrage The Joker more, opened her eyes and stared in his brown orbs. They were so soulless and empty. She began to tremble. "What's the matter, doll? Is it the scars? Do they scare you?" he said sarcastically licking his lips. Elizabeth quickly looked away. "N-No." was the only thing she could get out before The Joker gripped her throat, cutting off her airway.  
"I said look at me!" he yelled loudly, tightening his grip on her. Elizabeth slowly looked up at him, gasping for air. "P...Please..." she struggled to speak. "Please what? I can't hear ya puddin'" he smirked as he licked his lips. "P-Please let me go!" she choked out. "Ah you're no fun." he pouted as he let go of her throat. "T-Thank you!" Elizabeth said she quickly turned around to run away. "Atatata, not so fast." he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Let me go!" "I did." he snickered. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off as The Joker pressed a wet cloth to her mouth.  
She inhaled involentarily, whimpering as The Joker held her still in his arms. "Sh,sh,shhhh." he cooed softly in her ear. "Don't be afraid. Just welcome it." Elizabeth's breathing slowed as she was thrown into a dizzying darkness. "I'm here to grant you your wish." he said gruffly. "I'm here to take you to a better place."


	3. Locked up

When Elizabeth opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She rubbed her eyes untill her vision cleared. Glancing around quickly she saw that she wasnt in her room or any room in her house. Where was she? "Ughhh.." she groaned at she rubbed her aching head. When she placed her hands at her side she realized she was in a bed. The comforter was pink and fluffy with hearts all over it. There was a mix of heart shaped and regular pillows on the bed which were a light shade of pink and red. She slid to the edge of the bed and looked around. There was a cage with a straight jacket inside in the far left corner of the room. "Creepy..." she shuddered as she wondered why it was there. Suddenly the door flew open in and The Joker walked in and stood in front of her. "Finally awake i see." he grinned and stared down at her. Elizabeth stared at him wide eyed. "What's the matter? Not liking your new room?" he pouted mockingly as he spread his arms out as if to show off the room.  
"What do want from m-me?" she stammered, obviously scared. "Awww is someone scared? Don't be. This place is your new home. So you better start liking it or i'll have to teach you to be greatfull for what i've done." he said in a serious tone. The Joker reached his hand out to touch her neck. Elizabeth flinched as he traced his fingers over the bruises he left there. "Hmm. Does it hurt?" Elizabeth had her eyes closed, too scared to do or say anything. This made Joker mad. He snaked his fingers around her neck. "I SAID does it hurt?" he said in a stern voice. She nodded quickly, not wanting to have a rerun of earlier. "F-Fuck. Just a little.." He let go of her neck then walked towards the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. "Ya know, you should really watch what you say. Potty words shouldnt come out of a womans mouth." he said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Elizabeth looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. 'I gotta get out of here' she thought inwardly freaking out. She noticed the door was open and sucked in a breath. Then she ran. She ran as fast as she could out the door and down the stairs. "HEY!" The Joker exclaimed as he noticed her running away. "GET BACK HERE" he growled chasing after her. Elizabeth went straight for the door, but tripped on her own foot and fell to the floor. "Owww.." she breathed in pain. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled The Joker as he yanked her up by her hair. Elizabeth screamed, afraid of what he'd do to her. Boy did she mess up. "Don't hurt me!" she begged.  
"I wouldn't have to hurt you if ya didnt run away Lizzy!" he growled at her. "Dont call me Lizzy! My name's Eliza-" she was cut off as The Joker's hand made contact with her face. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" he snarled. The Joker dragged Elizabeth up the stairs into her room by her hair. He threw her on the bed. All Elizabeth could do was whimper as The Joker forced Elizabeth into the straight jacket that was in the cage. "P-Please don't put me in there!" begged Elizabeth as she was dragged to the cage. "Oh no,no,no." said The Joker "Little girls who disobey their daddy's need to be punished." "But you never said to stay in here!" she wailed "and you're not my daddy!" He threw her in the cage and locked it. He ignored her first statement as he obviously didn't tell her to stay. "Well as of now I am your daddy. After all I am letting you live under my roof, aren't i?" Elizabeth slid down to the floor, helpless. "H-How long am i going to be in here?" she sniffled, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I don't know. Depends on when I feel like coming back." he snickered as he stomped out of the room, leaving her locked in the cage. Elizabeth heard a locking sound that came from the door and then more stomping that slowly faded into silence. "Oh god." she cried. "This can't be happening."


End file.
